Oscuro como estrellas
by annecherryblossom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke nunca se fue solo de la aldea? ¿Si Naruto jamás prometió traerlo de vuelta? ¿Si Kakashi se entera antes de tiempo donde está Obito Uchiha? ¿Y si la aparición de Orochimaru jamás ocurrió como pensábamos? Sakura está muy feliz y conforme con su vida(...) Todo era miel sobre hojuelas para ella, pero no todo dura para siempre.
1. Prefacio

**Oscuro como estrellas.**

 _Prefacio._

 _El espacio es frío y calculador, no es silencioso, pero a la vez si lo es. El roce magnético entre el polvo y las estrellan dan un sonido más aterrador de lo que uno puede imaginar, perderse en esos astros hacen la diferencia entre observarlos y mirarlos, entre entenderlos y escucharlos. Cada persona es vida, cada vida es energía, ¿Podemos en realidad entenderla magnitud de esto? La energía fluye en todos nosotros, somos materias y nos trasformamos, subimos y bajamos, la dominamos y la utilizamos, creamos vida, creamos armas, creamos guerra, amor, rencor, ira, guerras, muerte y este no es él fin. Lo destruimos, lo transformamos, nos transformamos nosotros mismos, evolucionamos, crecemos, nos acrecentamos, la soberbia aumenta y necesitamos más poder, más energía de la que necesitamos realmente, la codicia puede más que nuestro juicio y la energía que busca salir, liberarse, transformarse nos manda a nuestro fin. Se consume._

La tierra se abrió bajo sus pies formando un enorme cráter bajo la tierra, la superficie dañada podía cubrir fácilmente los quinientos metros cuadrados, los tres únicos ninjas que se encontraban en el lugar saltaron evitando así los posibles daños que les hubiese causado si la onda expansiva los tocaba de más cerca, por suerte tan solo los rozó lanzadolos unos metros más lejos de los que pretendían. Observaban el interior del bache expectantes y en pose de defensiva a lo que podían enfrentarse, el polvillo que se levanto producto del impacto se filtraba en el ambiente, haciendo el aire mas pesado y la visión mas dificultosa gracias a la gruesa capa dada por este, uno de los hombres quiso utilizar su Sharingan para detectar a los causantes, pero fue detenido por su maestro, quien negó con la cabeza sin despegar vista del frente. Tenía razón, el sharingan era inútil en esas circunstancias.

La nube de tierra y polvillo se fue disipando lentamente, los presentes no sabían con que encontrarse, solo podían sopesar la magnitud del golpe que había dejado todo rastro de vegetación y vida destruida. El rubio del equipo estaba impaciente, su cuerpo drenaba adrenalina sin permiso, a la diestra y siniestra, el kyubi en su interior ardía por salir, hace tiempo ya tenía el control, las cosas habían cambiado, claro que habían cambiado y ellos habían cambiado junto con todo y todos. Dejaron muchas cosas atrás, familia, amigos, amor, vida, sus energías crecían con ellos mismos, ellos mismos se transformaban en fuerza que no podían explicar, el destino los había golpeado duro, ellos decidieron manejarlo, echarle frente, superarlo, pero todo escapaba de su control, del control de sus manos. Eran poderosos y no lo sabían, querían más y para ello debieron de lastimar lo que ya tenían, debieron de destruir.

El copy-ninja se destapó su ojo sharingan, preparandoce para la amenaza, jamás pensó que gracia a sus propios alumnos él entendería más de ese extraño poder que se le había donado, podía manejarlo en la extención de la palabra, sabía utilizar las dimensiones, más conocido como el Kamui, descubrió como manejar su chakra para conservarlo y no agotar sus energías tan solo al ocupar su sharingan. Su percepción del chakra era tan perfecta que se podía comparar con la de los mejores ninjas rastreadores, aunque este no era su campo, pudo sentir la fuerza de su contrincante.

— Sasuke, Naruto, no bajen la guardia su chakra es muy poderoso

—Mph, no será problema para mi — respondió impasible el Uchiha

—El teme tiene razón, nada se compara con nuestra fuerza dattebayo

—Si se confían tendremos problemas

—Mhp

—Su fuerza es comparable con la de la Godaime Hokage

—¿La abuela Tsunade? Ella no puede ser—dijo el rubio confundido

—Lo sé, y eso hace esto más interesante — susurró el peliplateado

Los tres ninjas estaban tensos, la espera era eterna, ¿Qué tanto polvillo había levantado la onda expansiva? Pronto el aire fue tornándose más liviano y el espesor que lo caracterizó por ese momento se fue dando paso a una imagen más clara. Los tres ninjas observaron impasible a la persona que se encontraba de pie en medio del cráter, sus ojos parecieron dudar de a quien observaban, Kakashi pestañeó esperanzado que fuesen visiones, como todas la otras veces en que la culpa lo atacaba y debía luchar contra ellas y sus palabras que destruían su alma. Naruto refregó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar el liquido que se agolpaban en ellos, ya todo había cambiado, si, pero él no podía dejar sus sentimientos atrás, no podía convencerse aun de haber hecho lo correcto. Sasuke en cambio solo levantó su barbilla, no se esperaba lo que sus ojos veían, pero en el no se removió ni la más pequeña molécula, él ya había aprendido a la fuerza como matar a alguien antes de que muriese realmente.

—Eres... tu — susurró el Hatake con una expresión pálida

El jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba con la boca abierta, su corazón palpitaba al igual que el galopeo de una estampida de equinos, su boca se volvió pastosa, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre que tenía en mente, habían pasado muchos años y muchas lagrimas entre ellos, era algo personal, los demás no lo entenderían, pero él si, ella también.

Un silencio sepulcral los inundó hasta que el ninja que tenían al frente levantó la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron con cada uno de ellos, logrando dejar ver ira, rencor, odio. Siempre había sido un libro abierto, siempre habían podido interpretar sus cálidos sentimientos, el amor, el respeto, su energía casi tan escandalizada como la de Naruto, era el alma del equipo, pero ahora solo quedaba el recipiente de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Los encontré

 _Anne J. M._

 _Hola a todos._

 _Me desvelé anoche escribiendo los otros capítulos de Universo de acuarelas, peeero mi mente sacó otra idea a relucir._

 _Espero sea bien aceptada por vosotros, contaros que os parece._

 _Os quiero, hasta la próxima._


	2. Capítulo I - Finita felicidad

Oscuro como estrellas.

 _I_

 _Finita felicidad._

El sol del verano se mostraba con todo su esplendor, iluminando las calles y bosques de Konohagakure, entraba por las ventanas de las casas de sus habitantes, iluminando cada rincón con sus rayos llenos de vida y energías, las avecillas acompañaban su ritual matutino con sus melodías, provocando un ambiente ideal para los aldeanos y shinobis que vivían en aquella villa tan conocida y respetada. En algún lugar de aquel poblado pueblo se encontraba una pelirosa que apenas abría los ojos con pereza, la noche anterior había llegado a altas horas de la madrugada luego de una triunfante misión que les había llevado días terminar junto a su querido equipo. Observó con algo de cansancio como los rayos brillantes del sol se filtraban en su cuarto por la rendija de las cortinas del ventanal, levantó la vista para posarla sobre el despertador que se hallaba encima de la mesa de noche a un costado de su cama; 09:45 am, Había quedado con cierto rubio escandaloso en el Ichiraku ramen al medio día, tenían que organizar la pequeña celebración que tenían planeada para cierto peliplateado que estaba a días de su cumpleaños. La Haruno suspiró con frustración y pereza, sabía que debía levantarse para llegara tiempo, pero la pereza luchaba con dejarla envuelta en las sabanas.

Luego de una relajada y reponedora ducha, eligió sus vestimentas para ese día. Como había llegado recién la noche anterior de una larga misión supuso que este día lo tendría libre para distraerse y convivir con sus amigos, su nueva familia, así que optó por dejar su traje de batalla guardado y en su lugar eligió un ligero top rojo de mangas cortas y un short de lycra negro que le llegaba hasta tres dedos sobre la rodilla, bajó hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre haciendo el almuerzo. Observó que sobre la mesa habían dos obentos, algo que le pareció raro de sobre manera, ella no tenía misiones ese día, y su madre no le preguntó nada respecto a si quería almuerzo, menos dos, buscó con la vista a su padre, pero no lo hallo por ningún lado de la casa que estuviese a la vista.

—Buenos días Okaa-san

—Buenas tardes Sakura — la reprendió con ironía y firmeza la madura mujer

—Si, ayer llegué muy adentrada en la noche —se excusó

—Por supuesto que lo noté, pero pensé que aun así te levantarías a desayunar con nosotros, tu padre quedó muy triste esta mañana— agregó con un poco de pesar la mujer

—Lo lamento, esto... hablando de papá ¿Donde está?—interrogó la ojijade mientras se preparaba un poco de té

—El salió a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltaban, sabes, hoy tendremos nuestra primera misión después de mucho tiempo

La más joven al escuchar las palabras que su madre había pronunciado no pudo evitar ahogarse con el líquido verde que descendía por su faringe, tosió varias veces hasta que logró recuperar el aliento y la compostura, luego observó a la rubia mayor que le dedicaba una mirada severa, pero con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Ustedes saldrán de misión?— interrogó aun algo incrédula de lo que sus oídos habían escuhado

— ¿Tan increíble es que tu padre y tu madre vayan a una misión? — preguntó con su habitual voz firme, pero con un deje de dolor en el tono

— No, no es eso, tan solo es que... me han tomado por sorpresa

— Sakura, hija, recuerda que tu madre es una jounin, ese rango no se lo dan a cualquiera — Sakura asintió ante el razonamiento de su madre — A tu padre y a mí nos hace falta algo de emoción en nuestras vidas, en especial ahora que tú no estás en casa muy seguido — Sonrió maternal mente a su ya adulta hija, le parecía que hace tan solo días la arrullaba entre sus brazos y no hace dieciséis años como era en realidad — además es una misión rango B, no es muy complicada

— ¿Segura? No quiero que les pase algo

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Debemos entregar unos pergaminos valiosos a un señor feudal de Ichigakure, nos tomará algunas semanas, pero es una misión simple para empezar — Sakura sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su madre —Saldremos en una hora ¿Quieres que te prepare almuerzo?

La Haruno observó el reloj de pared que estaba sobre el umbral de la cocina, 11:47 am. ¿Cómo diablos la hora había transcurrido tan rápido? La menor lamentó de no disponer de más tiempo para estar junto a sus padres, pero se prometió estar en una hora más en la entrada de la aldea para así despedirse de ellos. Observó a su madre que esperaba expectante la respuesta de su única hija, esta negó con la cabeza.

— Lo lamento, he quedado con Naruto en Ichiraku

— Ay, ese chiquillo — se lamentó su madre con falso pesar — quién diría que se convertiría en como un hermano para ti — Sakura solo sonrió, después de tantas misiones los padres de la Haruno terminaron por aceptar al pequeño revoltoso que más de alguna vez había salvado la preciada vida de su única hija

— Bueno mamá, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada, no los dejaré ir sin despedirme— dijo Sakura mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero para lavarla a la vuelta de su salida, su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la Kunoichi— Tranquila, la lavaré cuando vuelva

Dicho esto Sakura se calzó sus botas negras y salió en dirección del pequeño local en que había quedado con su hiperactivo compañero de equipo.

El sol lucía majestuoso en el punto más alto del cielo, iluminando cada rincón indicando que ya era medio día, la Haruno apresuró el paso hasta llegar al pequeño lugar que ya contaba con su cliente más fiel sobre uno de los taburetes devorando lo que sería su primer tazón de ramen. Sakura solo sonrió.

— Gracias por esperarme — dijo en modo de saludo

— Oh, Sakura-chan, te estabas demorando demasiado, moría de hambre dattebayo

— Eso te pasa por no desayunar — adivinó ella

Se sentó a un lado del poseedor del zorro de las nueve colas para pedir un ramen de miso y comenzar la charla que tenían pendiente. Planear el cumpleaños de su Sensei no era para nada fácil, ninguno de los dos tenía claro los gustos del albino, bueno, tan solo conocían su perturbable fascinación por los libros Icha Icha, los cuales leía cada vez que podía. El buscar temas y aperitivos que coincidieran con los gustos de los cuatros integrantes del equipo era una verdadera odisea, en especial el acertar con los gustos de su Sensei, sin mencionar que en ese momento ninguno de los dos alumnos estaban verdaderamente metidos en el tema; por un lado Naruto estaba colapsado y preocupado de cuanto ramen podía comer, ya que si mal no recordaba este era el turno de la pelirosa en pagar, y por otro lado Sakura estaba preocupada en no pasarse de la hora para despedir a sus progenitores, las cuales ya marcaban las 12:45 pm.

— Naruto— llamó ella, este la observó mientras una fila de fideos colgaban de su boca — ¡Por Dios, podías comer como la gente! que asco — masculló luego agarrando el puente de su nariz rogando paciencia, suspiró — me acompañarías hasta la entrada de la aldea, mis padres irán a una misión

— ¿Tus padres? — el rubio sorbió sus fideos para así continuar con lo que quería decir — Pero... ¿No están muy viejos para esas cosas?—Sakura estampó el rostro del Uzumaki en el plato de ramen a medio acabar

— Es de mis padres de quienes estas hablando, además me lo debes— este la miró interrogante mientras se sobaba la zona lastimada— ¿Crees que no noté la cantidad de platillos que has devorado? Anda, levántate, debemos irnos— dijo esta dejando la paga sobre el mesón y saliendo del local

— Sakura-chan, eres muy mala ttebayo. Oe, oe, espérame — se quejó Naruto para luego seguirla

Los padres de la ojijade estaban esperando a su querida hija en la entrada de la aldea, ella llegó junto con el de ojos zafiros hasta la entrada a tiempo para despedirlos y desear toda la suerte que ellos pudiesen necesitar en su viaje. Los abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, deseando que se le pegara alguna partícula de ellos para así nunca olvidar el tacto de su piel y el calor y tan peculiar con el que la envolvían. Ella era mucho de discutir con su madre, de no soportar las bromas y chistes de su padre, le avergonzaba salir a veces con ellos, pero los amaba con cada hebra de su ser, eran sus padres después de todo.

El rubio a lo lejos los observaba conmovido, pero no podía evitar sentir el vació de sus propios padres arder y quemarla por dentro, porque aun, a pesar del tiempo que ha tenido, no ha encontrado motivo por el cual ellos se hubiesen desaparecido, esfumado, muertos en esta vida, porque a pesar de las preguntas nadie se atrevía a revelar lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Las cosas con la familia Haruno eran muy buenas para él, ellos lo trataban como un hijo más, en especial el viejo Kizashi, ese hombre le tenía una paciencia de mil hombres al pequeño rubio jinchuriki, era una familia muy peculiar, pero qué sabía él, jamás había tenido una, aun así cuando estaba en casa de su mejor amiga se sentía acogido. Extrañaría ese sentimiento más de lo que creía.

El abrazo se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, un poco de incomodidad se estaba colando por su cuerpo, recorriendo los pies en primer lugar, esa sensación un tanto desagradable donde te pincha la piel con un millón de pequeñas agujas, estaba a punto de voltearse y esperar a la pelirosa un poco más apartado del lugar hasta que una mano firme lo agarró de la muñeca y lo unió en un abrazo. Kizashi lo abrazaba como al hijo que nunca tuvo.

— Jamás pensé decir esto, pero te extrañaré muchacho — dijo el padre de familia mientras dos mujeres lo observaban enternecidas

— Viejo Kizashi-san — pronunció entrecortado el pequeño rubio

— Tengo que pedirte un favor, Naruto — susurró él cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuchara— cuida de mi Sakura por mi— pidió casi como un ruego— en especial de ese Uchiha amigo suyo— agregó con un deje de protección y celos— sé que puede cuidarse por si sola, pero no me sentiré tranquilo si no hay alguien más

— No se preocupe viejo, yo cuidaré de ella, lo prometo dattebayo— respondió con una sonrisa zorruna

Kizashi soltó al pequeño rubio para palmearlo exageradamente en la espalda como agradecimiento a su promesa mientras se carcajeaba de la alegría. Las dos féminas veían la escena algo avergonzadas ahora ¿Cuándo fue que perdió toda la ternura la situación? Se preguntaban ellas.

Ambos integrantes del equipo siete observaban en la puerta de la aldea como dos motas de cabello, una rubia y otra rosa castaña, se alejaban y se adentraban en la espesura del bosque.

— Jamás pensé decir esto, pero extrañaré mucho los regaños de mamá —susurró la pelirosa lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara

— Tranquila Sakura-chan, ellos volverán dattebayo— la animó el rubio mientras acomodaba ambas manos tras su nuca

— Si, ellos volverán— sonrió esta

— Naruto, pon las empanadas gyoza en medio del mantel— le ordenó la pelirrosa al rubio mientras preparaba un picnic en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete— todo tiene que verse perfecto— sonrió ella juntando las puntas de sus dedos con armonía— pondré la torta sobre los pilares para que Kakashi-Sensei no lo vea — avisó para luego ir al lugar

Los días habían avanzado más rápido de lo pensado y el cumpleaños del jounin ya estaba sobre ellos para cuando menos se lo esperaban, Naruto no era muy bueno aportando ideas más allá de un tazón de ramen del Ichiraku, el otro integrante nunca apareció para aportar con ideas o ayudar, Naruto se quejó miles de veces por ello, pero la kunoichi decidió pasar por alto la ausencia sin siquiera reclamar como lo había hecho con el rubio cuando se atrasó un día. Al final las cosas habían quedado con un picnic en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento, en donde estaría todo el equipo Kakashi. Sakura le había puesto mucho empeño a eso del picnic, practicó toda la semana en hacer un pastel medianamente decente, todo el mundo sabía que la cocina no se le daba para nada, pero por su querido equipo haría lo imposible. La noche anterior no durmió por preparar las empanaditas gyoza, katsusando, kushiage, nikuman, pollo teriyaki frito, onigiris rellenos con atún y tomate, yakatori, algo de arroz, adename y ensalada de tomates cherry con judías, no era alta cosina gourmet, pero había practicado mucho para que todo ello quedara bien, además preparó té para los más jóvenes del equipo y para su sensei se las había arreglado para traer una botella de sake decente, cortesía de la godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Definitivamente sería un gran día.

— Oh, Naruto mira, es Sasuke-kun— sonrió la pelirrosa— te dije que vendría hoy— el rubio miró a la distancia entrecerrando los ojos

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó furioso preparando una nueva batalla de palabras que tendría con el azabache— ¡Nos abandonaste toda la semana maldito teme!

— Cállate Naruto— ordenó Sakura luego de golpear su cabeza con su puño— seguramente estuvo muy ocupado

— Ay, Sakura-chan eso me dolió, eres muy indulgente con el teme— se quejó el rubio mientras sobaba su cabeza

— Sasuke-kun— la pelirrosa pasó por alto la queja del Uzumaki— que bien que pudiste unirtenos hoy— sonrió ella cerrando los ojos y uniendo las puntas de sus dedos

— Mph— asintió él— y Kakashi cuándo llegará

— En unos veinte minutos más— él suspiró ante la respuesta y se sentó sobre el mantel

— ¡Teme! tienes que ayudarnos a ordenar esto, no hiciste nada y Sakura-chan se esforzó mucho en preparar todo— se quejó otra vez el rubio

— Calla Naruto, tampoco aportaste mucho que digamos

Y así comenzó la típica discusión entre los dos optimistas miembros del equipo mientras un azabache los observaba algo irritado, aunque por este no pasó por alto el hecho del que la pelirrosa hubiese preparado todo sola, observó los platillos que estaban dispuestos por el mantel, la presentación no estaba mal, algo insulsa, pero decente. Resaltó para él el hecho de que entre los platillos hubieran tomates y onigiris, no era algo anormal en un picnic, pero no vio indicios de algún platillo que Kakashi catalogara como su favorito, o alguno que le gustase a ella incluso, ni hablar del ramen, Naruto ya lo hubiese presumido. No era secreto para él el cariño que profesaba la única mujer de su equipo, un cariño algo obsesionado y tedioso, pero cálido y reconfortante, y por eso se le era obvio que esos platillos eran especialmente para el deleite de él mismo, quizás Sakura no haya tenido dobles intenciones en prepararlos, lo más probable es que los haya hecho en su infinita consideración para con el azabache y no por querer atraer su atención, Sasuke se había percatado hace tiempo que naturalmente Sakura hacía cosas para él sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Bien chicos, Kakashi-sensei llegará en cualquier momento, así que debemos ser pacientes y esperarlo— los ojos jades de la kunoichi se centraron en los zafiros del rubio— y esto lo digo especialmente para ti Naruto. No quiero que tus dedos manoseen nada hasta que llegue Kakashi-sensei

— Cielos, Sakura-chan, tengo mucha hambre dattebayo— se quejó el rubio

— Eso es porque no desayunaste— adivinó ella, aunque no había que ser un genio para saberlo

— Pero— un gruñido se escapó del estómago del jinchuriqui— tengo mucha hambre ttebayo

— Cállate usurantonkashi— dictó Sasuke con su recurrente tono gélido y tajante— cuando llegue Kakashi podrás comer todo lo que quieras— el aludido fulminó con sus ojos zafiros al azabache, Sakura sacudió la cabeza con pesar

— Sasuke-teme, tú no tienes derecho a hablar, no has ayudado en nada— Naruto lo apuntó acusatoriamente con su dedo indice— eres de lo peor

— Que se callen los dos— interrumpió Sakura con falsa severidad— seguramente Sasuke-kun tenía cosas importantes por resolver— defendió la Kunoichi con voz suave, luego soltó un sonoro suspiro, Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente en reclamarle todo lo que quería al genio Uchiha, agradecía al cielo la paciencia infinita con la cual la habían dotado en estos momentos, decidió desviar la atención a otro tema— ¿Al menos trajeron un presente para Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Un— vaciló el rubio luego de pestañear varias veces— presente?

— Claro, tonto— Sakura negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras agarraba su tabique entre sus dedos pulgar e indice— es su cumpleaños, hay que regalarle algo

— Oh, claro, si, si, si, un presente dattebayo— Naruto asintió con efusividad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba los ojos— claro que traje un presente para él

— Claro Naruto— siguió su juego con fingida ingenuidad— y dónde está si se puede saber— continuó la ojijade

— No puedo mostrarlo hasta que Kakashi-sensei llegue— y como si de un rayo se tratase, Naruto cayó en cuenta de un hecho muy importante— ¡Maldición! El viejo se demorará una eternidad en llegar— se quejó mientras rascaba su cabeza con ambas manos— llegará tarde como a todo y yo muero de hambre

— No sería malo que murieras en serio, al menos así no seria tan insoportable la espera— soltó con su tono indiferente el azabache, pero su rostro dejaba al descubierto la burla ante la situación del rubio

— ¡Claro, de seguro tu desayunaste, por eso llegaste tarde dattebayo! —volvió a acusarlo el rubio con su dedo indice—pues no te daré en el gusto, Sasuke. Hay mucho Naruto Uzumaki para ustedes aun

— No me interesa— Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y recostó su peso sobre la corteza del abeto que les hacía sombra, su imperturbable semblante dominó sus finas y masculinas facciones— solo procura cerrar tu escandalosa boca mientras esperamos, Dobe

— ¡Sasuke!— comenzó el rubio nuevamente, pero antes de siquiera imaginar el discurso que daría, un certero y pesado puño atravesó su rostro mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros

— ¡Que te calles Naruto!

— Sakura-chan— lloriqueó en un quejido— eres muy dura conmigo dattebayo

— Como dije anteriormente— comenzó Sakura luego de recuperar la compostura y expresión que tenía antes— Kakashi-sensei llegará en cualquier momento, lo cité a él hace dos horas atrás— Naruto pestañeó varias veces antes de soltar una sincera sonrisa, Sasuke curvó levemente los labios en una suave sonrisa

— ¡Sakura-chan pensaste en todo!— celebró el Uzumaki

— Por supuesto, no iba a esperar al flojo de Kakashi-sensei por horas, aunque fuese su cumpleaños

Los tres se sentaron alrededor del abeto a esperar la llegada del copy-ninja, no pasó mucho tiempo de eso, el jounin apareció a los pocos minutos con una de sus típicas escusas.

— ¡Yo!— se anunció como de costumbre, estaba en cuclillas sobre una de las ramas del árbol en el cual sus tres alumnos estaban recostados— lamento la demora, pero una ansiaba necesitaba ayuda con sus compras y...

— ¡Eso es mentira!— apuntaron Naruto y Sakura con su dedo indice al peliplateado interrumpiendo su poca elaborada mentira

— Bien, para qué me han citado— preguntó al tiempo en que su mirada se posaba en el picnic

— Hemos preparado esto para usted, Kakashi-sensei— respondió Sakura— por su cumpleaños

— Oh— el copy-ninja había quedado sin palabras

Vio la escena enternecido, era seguro que Naruto no tenía nada que ver con eso y por supuesto ni pensar Sasuke, lo más seguro es que se hayan colado y aprovechado la bondad de su compañera, aun así Kakashi se encontraba agradecido con sus tres alumnos. Observó a cada uno de ellos, desde el rubio de ojos zafiros con una sonrisa zorruna pasando a los profundos e indescifrables ojos oscuros del azabache y deteniéndose en los centelleantes ojos verdes de la fémina de cabello rosa. Su estómago se recogió en un nudo insostenible, pero despejó los pensamientos sombríos en un segundo.

Se sentó en compañía de los tres chunnin, él ya no era su Sensei, pero ellos no dudaban de llamarlo así aun a pesar de todo, de correr donde él cuando lo necesitaban y en compartir las alegrías de cada uno cuando sucedían. Aun podía recordar cuando la pelirrosa llegó saltando a su casa con unos pasteles a contarle las nuevas que habían surgido, decir que se impresionó quedaba corto, jamás había imaginado que tanta felicidad desbordante se debía a que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, apodo señor cubo de hielo Uchiha, por fin había correspondido los sentimientos de la ojijade, su sonrisa duró toda la tarde, incluso podía afirmar que toda la semana que le sucedió, en que le relataba como el muchacho de cabellos oscuros había tomado las suaves manos de su pequeña alumna en un deje de celos por el energético alumno de Maito Gay, que no dejaba en paz a la pelirrosa con sus cumplidos y detalles. No hubieron besos, claro que no, tampoco le dijo que la quería o algo parecido, Sasuke no era así, pero el simple hecho de tomar las manos de la Haruno era suficiente para ella, claro que si, Sakura no cabía de felicidad por ello y Kakashi no tenía el corazón para refutar nada, aunque en ese momento sentía pena por ella que en cualquier momento el azabache destruiría ese pequeño contacto que la ojijade había mal interpretado como una confesión. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando días después el chico que pensaba solo había querido apartar a su alumna del pequeño remolino de konoha, había llegado a su puerta pidiendo un consejo de amor, ¡Un concejo de amor! ¡Vaya! El Hatake sabía que no era el más indicado para eso, pero no se dejó estar, tomó uno de sus preciados libros de Icha Icha y buscó entre sus páginas alguna escena que pudiera ayudar a su indiferente alumno, Sasuke solo lo observaba escéptico y algo asqueado por la devoción con la cual su sensei buscaba la respuesta precisa en ese mal habido libro, pero kakashi lo defendió con garras y dientes, era su manual de vida y toda respuesta a cualquier problema estaba ahí. Como olvidar la reacción que tuvo el Uchiha cuando le dijo que hacer, como se negó y se decidió por dilatar el momento más de un mes, y como al final terminó haciendo a regañadientes lo que Kakashi le había aconsejado, un acto de desesperación al ver a Sakura hablar cómodamente con un ninja de una aldea vecina, la sorpresa fue grande para todos cuando él se acercó a paso tosco empujando bruscamente por el hombro al susodicho ninja y luego agarrando a la pelirrosa de sus muñecas besándola en el acto, el silencio flotó por la escena un largo minuto hasta que el Uchiha abandonó el lugar tan rápido como llegó dejando a una pelirrosa sonrojada y pasmada, a un rubio sin palabras en la boca y a su sensei más confundido de lo que ya había quedado con su visita el mes anterior. Kakashi sonrió ante los recuerdos.

¡Y cómo olvidar al rubio revoltoso! Él había sido todo un caso. No podía olvidar cuanto sufrió cuando su mejor amigo y máximo rival había besado al amor de toda su vida, pero esos rencores y sentimientos encontrados fueron apagados cuando sus ojos zafiros repararon en los perlados de la tímida chica del clan Hyuga. Jamás olvidaría la vez en que tuvo que huir del patriarca del venerado clan cuando lo pilló metiéndose a la habitación de la dulce chica a hurtadillas por la ventana, por supuesto él junto a Iruka-sensei y la hokage Lady Tsunade tuvieron que intervenir en favor al rubio masoquista que solo buscaba amoríos imposibles.

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa era tan grande y sincera que podía ser vista a través de la mascara oscura que siempre llevaba consigo. Sakura sonrió satisfecha cuando notó ese gesto, su sensei estaba feliz, nada más importaba.

— Gracias chicos

Con esas palabras dio inicio a la pequeña reunión que había improvisado el pequeño grupo, jamás podría estar más orgullosos de ellos tres.

— ¡ Sakura-chan esto está delicioso!— alagó el rubio mientras se atragantaba con la comida

— Gracias Naruto, me esforcé mucho para que así fuese — dijo la aludida componiendo una enorme sonrisa, luego desvió sus ojos a los enigmáticos de Sasuke buscando algunas palabras de su parte

— ¿Qué? — pero eso fue lo único que recibió

— Umh, nada, nada — respondió desviando la mirada y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que se ruborizaba

— Naruto tiene razón, Sakura, esto está esquisto— concordó el Hatake para luego agregar— ¿No te parece Sasuke? A ti te concierne más el que Sakura cocine bien más que a nosotros

El aludido se atragantó con el té que bebía, pero supo disimularlo bien salvo no para el jounin que lo observaba con picardía, Sasuke desvió la mirada molesto.

— Esta... bien— soltó al fin, Sakura solo sonrió como si le hubiesen regalado la vida entera

La mañana fue muy amena, recordando viejas misiones en la cual habían participado, los exámenes chunnin que debieron repetir el año siguiente del cual lo habían hecho antes, no olvidarían nunca la gran brecha de dificultad entre ambos exámenes ya que en el primero tuvieron que enfrentar la traición de la aldea de la arena, cuando Orochimaru suplantó al Kazekage y quiso hacerse de las suyas, fue un momento muy triste y bajo para la aldea de la hoja, ya que su Hokage de aquel entonces se había sacrificado para sellar al viejo sannin y mantener la aldea a salvo, nunca supieron cual fue el principal propósito de aquella serpiente despiadada, pero de todo eso salió algo positivo; una nueva y fuerte alianza con la aldea de la arena, además de nuevas amistades. Tantas cosas que recordar en tan poco tiempo, las primeras misiones en las cuales Naruto hacía que todo fuera una competencia con Sasuke, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, los momentos en que disfrutaban dormir bajo las estrellas, las cuales Sakura contaba una por una hasta caer dormida junto a los demás, las veces en que Naruto perdía en el piedra, papel y tijera y debía saltar a los ríos o lagos para pescar, cuando Kakashi dejaba con pesar su libro de lado porque ya las misiones no eran de rango D, sino C o B, la satisfacción de Sasuke cada vez que terminaban una misión difícil sin sudar una gota. Los recuerdos empaparon el pequeño picnic haciéndolo más familiar, porque eran lo que eran: Una familia.

— ¿Recuerdan su primer beso?— preguntó la ojijade cambiando abruptamente de tema — porque extrañamente yo me acuerdo muy bien el de ustedes dos— soltó entre carcajadas

—No, no lo recuerdo—cortó Sasuke

—Yo tampoco me acuerdo—concordó Naruto

—Oh, vamos chicos, yo también me acuerdo de su primer beso — picó Kakashi

—¡Ni siquiera estaba ahí!—se quejó el rubio

—Ves Naruto, si te acuerdas, tuvo que haber sido algo importante —sonrió con burla

—Eh-y-yo...¡Eso no se vale Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!

Las carcajadas no pararon de salir.

Los días iban pasando sin consideración, se hacían aburridos y repetitivos, las misiones ya no eran las de antes, estaba todo tranquilo, relajado, la calma antes de la tormenta, no habían motivos para creer que era después de esta. Sakura estaba esperando a su querido equipo en el campo de entrenamientos que solían utilizar, si, eran todos chunnin o jounin, pero el cariño y la buena combinación de sus habilidades los hacía un equipo prodigio para las misiones, por lo que la Hokage siempre los juntaba como un grupo, salvo algunas ocasiones, como cuando Sasuke y Kakashi abandonaron la aldea para entrenar, Sakura podía recordar como Naruto se quejó la mitad del tiempo, bueno tan solo tenía trece años, aunque eso no cambiaría si hubiese tenido más. En esos seis meses habían conocido al extraño de Sai y su nuevo líder de equipo, el capitán Yamato, crearon unos lazos fuertes con aquellos dos, pero al regreso de Sasuke y la marcha de Naruto con el legendario sannin Jiraiya las cosas se habían puesto tensas, el Uchiha no toleraba al extraño chico pálido, que a su consideración era como un reemplazo barato de su persona. Tantos recuerdos llenos de sentimientos, cuantas veces no habían compartido noches enteras en la casa del rubio juntos los cuatros más jóvenes, no había duda de la rivalidad que tenían ambos azabaches, más por parte del Uchiha que del otro muchacho, Sakura tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que los tres no se arrancaran los ojos entre si.

La Haruno esperaba impaciente a los demás miembros de su equipo, el original equipo siete, por supuesto, estaba en cuclillas apoyada en el mismo pilar que años atrás su amigo rubio había sido atado en su primera prueba como genins, no lo olvidaba, siempre se repetía las mismas palabras como si fuesen mantras sagrados parte del código shinobi, _"E_ _n el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria",_ sonrió para sus adentros mientras sostenía sus piernas entre sus brazos y posaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Pero ese día era completamente raro desde su inicio, encontró bajo su puerta una nota en que la citaban al campo de entrenamiento junto a los demás para una nueva misión, Sakura se arregló como de costumbre, o por lo menos como acostumbraba después de que Sasuke la besara, las cosas entre ellos no habían avanzado mucho, el seguía renuente de los cálidos sentimientos que le provocaba la chica y ella seguía avergonzada y titubeante cada vez que lo veía, habían situaciones en que se encontraban tomando la mano del otro y otras tantas en que algunos besos fugases se hacían presentes, pero generalmente la frialdad del Uchiha estaba presente entre ellos, quizás debido a que casi nunca estaban solos.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora de encuentro y ni rastros de los demás miembros del equipo, de Naruto y de Kakashi se lo esperaba, especialmente de Kakashi, pero de Sasuke no, y menos a sabiendas que esos pocos minutos que podían estar a solas cuando el rubio aun no llegaban eran sagrados para que algo pudiese ocurrir y avanzar entre ellos, si es que ocurría algo más que un hola. Ya cansada de esperar y preocupada por los retrasos decidió ir en busca de ellos. Se paseó por el centro de la aldea en busca del rubio en primer lugar, llegó a su departamento y golpeó la puerta con impaciencia, pero nadie respondió, la oijade frunció el entrecejo y volvió a golpear y llamar a viva voz a su mejor amigo quien no dio señales de vida, decidida se asomó por la ventana, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró el pequeño departamento del Uzumaki ordenado y no hecho una pocilga como siempre, eso era más extraño aún, decidió ir en busca de los demás, pero en ambas casas no respondió nadie y tampoco parecía haber alguien en su interior. Sakura decidió ir nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento, rogando con que ya hayan llegado, pero nuevamente no había nada, su última opción era la oficina de la Hokage, no dudó más y se emprendió a donde ella.

Al llegar a la oficina se plantó delante la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para serenar su respiración exaltada y golpeó la puerta hasta esperar el pase.

— Tsunade-shishou — saludó cordial con una reverencia

— Sakura, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó ofendida— los chicos dejaron bajo mi puerta una nota en la que decían que teníamos una misión, no han llegado al punto de encuentro así que decidir ir por ellos, pero no estaban

El semblante de la sannin cambió dramáticamente dejando ver la duda por un segundo en su dura y escéptica expresión.

—Sakura, no hay misiones para tu equipo — confesó después de un largo silencio

— ¿Cómo? Ellos dijeron... — sus ojos se aguaron, no sabía que estaba pasando— ¿Será una trampa?

— Mph— Tsunade perdió su mirada entre la multitud de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio por un momento, luego se levantó de su puesto y con voz firme ordenó a Sakura— Llama a Shisune

Las cosas se estaban tornando turbias. Mientras su más brillante alumna dejaba la oficina en busca de su fiel asistente, Tsunade no dejaba de pensar en la gravedad del asunto; Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del nueve colas, Sasuke Uchiha, portador del sharingan y último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, además de Itachi, y por último Kakashi Hatake, portador de un ojo sharingan. Eran blancos perfectos para conseguir poder y justamente que hayan sido ellos tres los desaparecidos no daban un buen augurio para la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La rubia masajeó su frente en busca de calmar su rabia, un rasgo muy característico de ella. Cuando Shisune y Sakura volvieron, la godaime Hokage puso en marcha su plan de emergencia improvisado, como todo lo que hacía.

— Sakura — la llamó firme, la aludida pegó un pequeño brinco — busca a Sai, Shikamaru y Neji— esta asintió y abandonó la estancia en un segundo — Shisune busca a los mejores AMBUS y ponlos en marcha en busca de esos tres y sus posibles captores, es una orden de la Hokage

— Entendido Tsuname-sama

Por supuesto Shisune ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, Sakura le había comentado todo camino al despacho de la Hokage y ambas no dudaron en concordar con los presentimientos de la rubia sin siquiera haberla escuchado. La morena agrupó a tres de los mejores en la aldea, un ninja médico iba entre ellos, les dio la orden expresada por la líder de la aldea y los tres ninjas pusieron en marcha lo solicitado.

— ¿Nos mandó a llamar Hokage-sama? — preguntó el genio Hyuga mientras entraba al despacho secundado por los otros dos llamados y quien los buscó

— Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki han desaparecido, hemos mandado un grupo con tres de nuestros mejores AMBUS, pero necesito estar más segura de ello, un grupo de respaldo

— ¿Cómo fue que desaparecieron? — preguntó ahora el chico Nara con preocupación

Tsunade no dudó en contarle lo mismo que la pelirrosa llegó a decirle, los tres chicos asintieron mientras observaban con algo más que pena a la Haruno que estaba de los nervios de punta.

— Ustedes tres son los más cualificados para esta misión — continuó luego— Neji, no es por menos preciar tu rango de jounin, pero me gustaría que Shikamaru fuese el encargado de esta misión — observó los ojos ámbares a los plateados del chico — es el que tiene un IQ más alto entre los tres y mayores habilidades analíticas

— Lo entiendo — susurró el Hyuga

— Shikamaru, a pesar de ser un chunnin ya debes saber que tu tramitación para Jounin está en proceso, esta misión marcará la diferencia — el azabache asintió — quiero la máxima discreción en esto y— un silencio inundó la habitación— no mueran en el proceso — todos asintieron

Estaban dispuesto a partir lo antes posible, pero una aguda voz los detuvo a todos.

— Tsunade-shishou déjeme ir con ellos también — pidió Sakura en un ruego— Es de mi sensei y mis amigos de quienes hablamos

— Sakura— la llamó firme y furiosa— sabes muy bien que tus sentimientos te nublaran en esta misión, no puedes ir con ellos

Tsunade de verdad quería que su pequeña discípula participara en la misión, pero sus sentimientos estaban más que involucrados, se notaba a millas de distancia que estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban inyectados en lágrimas, la desaparición de su equipo era un peso más sobre los frágiles hombros de la ojijade a demás de la falta de noticia de sus padres. Su juicio se vería involucrado y juzgado si dejaba a su discípula ir sin más, necesitaba algo, una pequeña excusa para dejarla ir.

— Por favor— rogó inclinándose ante la rubia— además necesitaran un ninja médico

Eso era suficiente.

— Ve

Dijo por último para luego ver como el cuarteto desaparecía con rapidez.

— Nos vemos en la entrada en diez minutos — dictó el Nara, todos asintieron

Tratar el tema con la máxima discreción era la orden de la Hokage, por lo que unos pergaminos con una falsa misión se les fue encargado a los cuatro, una pequeña triquiñuela para salir de la aldea sin ser descubierta la desaparición de los tres hombres. Cuando los cuatros se reunieron en la entrada estaban preparados para salir y lograr su cometido, terminar la misión sin inconvenientes.

Ya fuera de esta y haber recorrido un buen tramo inyectando chakra a sus pies pararon en un claro en medio del bosque que escondía a la aldea.

—Esto es tan fastidioso—se quejó el Nara

—Es una misión, Shikamaru, no es hora de holgazanear — cortó Neji

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero tenía que ser justo ahora? A cuspite de los exámenes Shunnin, que problemático todo esto, Naruto siempre está metiéndose en problemas—comentó con disimulado pesar

—No creo que Naruto-kun haya querido que lo raptaran—comentó Sai con una falsa sonrisa, un intento por relajar el ambiente como había aprendido del mismo rubio que iban a rescatar

—No nos desviemos — susurró Sakura lo suficientemente alto como para llamar sus atenciones

—Bien, debemos dividirnos— comentó Shikamaru— así cubriremos más terreno y tendremos mayores posibilidades de hallarlos

— No, es muy peligroso— rebatió Neji— si esos ninjas tuvieron la habilidad de capturar a Kakashi o incluso a Sasuke es porque su nivel debe ser mayor a jounin, tal vez algún AMBU que haya desertado o incluso un Akatsuki

Para nadie era secreto aquella organización, meses atrás había podido con cinco de sus mejores ninjas, incluyendo al mentor de Shikamaru, Asuma Sarutobi, por suerte el Nara había podido con él, demostrando sus increíbles habilidades.

— Es la forma más segura de encontrarlos — comentó Sai dándole la razón al ninja de la sombra — pero también la más peligrosa— concordó con Neji

— Podríamos separarnos en grupos de dos— empezó Sakura apretando sus puños y con la mirada perdida en el suelo— yo podría ir con Sai, si los hayamos mandaremos un mensaje con alguna de sus aves de tinta— levantó la vista— si ustedes los encuentran nos podrán avisar a través de Katsuyu-sama, no puedo mantener su invocación por mucho tiempo y es pequeña, pero los mensajes pueden pasar a través de ella

— Me parece bien— concordó Shikamaru— tu y Sai vayan por el este, Neji y yo nos encargaremos del oeste. Una hora, si no los encuentran nos veremos en este punto en dos máximo— ordenó el Nara marcando un abeto con su kunai— sean prudentes

— Me parece bien— dijo el castaño ahora más convencido del plan— Sakura, invoca a Katsuyu-sama

— Si— Sakura mordió su dedo pulgar hasta sacarse sangre, para luego comenzar a juntar chakra de su reserva y unir sus manos en los sellos correspondientes, jabalí, perro, mono, pájaro y carnero—Kuchiyose no jutsu—una nube de vapor cubrió un pequeño espacio del terreno donde al disiparse se vio una pequeña y azulina babosa—Katsuyu-sama—se inclinó Sakura—necesito de tu ayuda

— Sakura-chan, que gusto verte otra vez— saludó la babosa con su voz cantarina

—Katsuyu-sama, Sasuke-kun, Naruto y Kakashi Sensei han desaparecido

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó

— Necesito que acompañes a Shikamaru y a Neji, en caso de que cualquiera los encontremos primero debes dar aviso, por favor

—¡Por supuesto! Puedes contar conmigo Sakura-chan

Dicho esto la pequeña invocación se dividió en dos yendo una con cada pareja, ambos grupos se separaron, el Nara y el Hyuga iban rápido y sin descanso, el castaño se ayudaba con su byakugan para palpar el terreno, nada se veía a la distancia, se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol.

—¿Puedes ver algo?

—Nada

—Katsuyu-sama ¿Algo de parte de Sai y sakura?— preguntó a la invocación que estaba sobre su hombro

—Nada de ellos por allá

—Diablos, ¿Quiénes se los habrá llevado?

Sakura y Sai saltaban de rama en rama, el camino se hacía condenadamente largo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, el cuerpo de la fémina temblaba ante la expectación de hallarlos mal heridos o muertos. El pálido ninja le dedicaba miradas indirectas a la ojijade, sabía que estaba mal que ella viniese con ellos, sabía que había sido un acto de bondad deliberado de la Hokage, también sabía lo nerviosa que estaba su compañera de equipo y lo peligroso que era ser pareja de ella en la misión. Se detuvieron en seco, los tres chakras estaban cercas, ni uno más.

— Ahí están, vamos Sai

Sakura se aventuró a ir donde los objetivos sin pensarlo dos veces, Sai le seguía el paso de cerca.

— Katsuyu-sama puedes avisarles— pidió la pelirrosa sin parar en velocidad— cuando haya sido así avísame, debo utilizar mi chakra de la mejor manera posible

—Claro Sakura-chan— respondió la invocación — puedo retirarme ya— avisó luego

—Sakura, relájate— le dijo Sai

—Lo estoy

— Tus manos no— se interpuso un incomodo silencio

— Son de mis amigos de los que estamos hablando, mi familia

— Naruto-kun también es mi amigo —Sakura lo observó por el rabillo del ojo—Eres mi amiga, pero si metes la pata yo también moriré

— Bien, lo lamento

Por otro lado del bosque dos shinobis saltaban de rama en rama en dirección a los dos otros miembros del escuadrón, habían recibido conforme el comunicado de la invocación antes que esta desapareciera, sin mencionar que la babosa les había advertido que los tres chakras de los chicos estaban sin compañía, no se sentían inconscientes ni lastimados, y además que la fémina que iba con su otro compañero estaba de los pelos de punta, era una traición de parte de Katsuyu-sama para con Sakura, pero no se podía arriesgar a que la discípula de su invocador se viera comprometida en vida.

— Vamos Shikamaru, hay que apresurarnos más

— Esto es tan problemático, porqué estarán ellos solos ahí — comentó tratando de entender que ocurría en verdad— Será un genjutsu... No, claro que no, Sakura es muy lista para eso

—Su juicio está comprometido — argumentó el Hyuga

— También lo estuvo cuando capturaron al Kazekage— Neji asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería

Meses atrás la organización de Akatsuki había capturado al actual kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku. El equipo Kakashi habían participado en esa misión, Naruto y Sakura eran los más ansiosos, después de que el rubio lo ayudase en los exámenes chunnin se creó un gran lazo de amistad, Sakura no fue excluida de esto, viajaban regularmente a la aldea de la arena para pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, Shikamaru lo sabía bien, el mismo los acompañaba de vez en cuando, aunque el viaje le fuese muy problemático y fastidioso, y la fémina de la arena lo fuese aún más. Después de esa misión kakashi no había dudado en contarle a la Hokage las reacciones de los dos miembros hiperactivos del equipo, El Nara escuchó de pura casualidad, pero no había duda que esa información le sería de ayuda en este momento; Sakura estuvo día y noche cuidando a Kankuro después de retirarle el veneno del cuerpo y Naruto debía ser retenido a la fuerza para no salir en busca de su amigo, Gaara. Sasuke, Sasuke era otra cosa, poco le interesaba crear lazos con los de la arena, incluso habían veces que no los acompañaba, pero esa vez no dudó en ayudar al rubio Uzumaki en busca del jinchuriki del un cola, Sakura se había negado rotundamente, pero su misión era retener al Akatsuki Sasori que había aparecido mientras buscaban al Kazekage. Su batalla junto a Chiyo-sama aún era ejemplo para todos los medic-nin de Konohagakure. Sus sentimientos estuvieron involucrados en esa misión, al igual que la de ahora.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei! — gritó la ojijade al llegar al lugar, los tres hombres se voltearon a verla— ¡Están bien!— una débil, pero gran sonrisa surcó por su rostro, estaba aliviada

—Sakura-chan— susurró el rubio— Sai

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— interrogó el Uchiha

— ¿Cómo qué hacemos aquí?— la duda dominó las finas facciones de la Haruno— venimos a rescatarlos

— No hay a quién rescatar— cortó Sasuke

— ¿Qué? Pero... y la nota que estaba bajo mi puerta... ustedes— Sai tomó un hombro de Sakura, la cosa estaba turbia, ella estaba confundida

— Solo fue un señuelo— respondió el copy-ninja

— ¿Un señuelo?— preguntó ahora Sai al ver que Sakura estaba sin palabras

— Nos vamos— confesó Naruto

— ¿Se... van?— articuló débilmente la pelirrosa— Pero... somos un equipo

— No lo somos, hace tiempo que ya no lo somos— cortó Sasuke tajante— desde que nos convertimos en chunnins

— No los entiendo...

— Estamos desertando

Sakura estaba perdida, su corazón se destrozaba después de cada palabra, ¿Desertar? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ellos no podían ser ellos, debía ser un genjutsu, si eso debían ser.

— Es una broma ¿No? es un getjutsu— las manos de Sakura se posicionaron en el sello de liberación— ¡Kai!

Pero nada pasó.

Sai tomó por el otro hombro a Sakura para sostenerla, sentía que en cualquier momento caería o haría una locura, ambas eran peligrosas.

— No pensamos que te darías cuanta tan rápido de nuestra trampa— susurró el albino

— No, no, no, no pueden irse, no sin mi, déjenme ir con ustedes

—¿Tú? ¿Una mocosa tan débil y molesta? Solo estorbaras— siseó Sasuke

— Sasuke-kun... Pero... Tu, yo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de ese beso? Solo fue un beso, no hagas escándalo de eso— respondió dándole la espalda

— ...

— Sakura-chan, lamento que te enteraras así, pero si te decíamos ibas a querer venir, como ahora, y tu... bueno, tu... eres una carga

Cada, palabra rompía más su corazón, sus manos se recogieron en unos puños, apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas y sus nudillos se blanqueaban.

— Sakura, es mejor que te quedes, así todo será más fácil para nosotros, lo lamento, pero siempre fuiste la peor de mis alumnas — comentaba con su voz monótona el peliplateado mientras se encogía de hombros— solo pasaste la primera prueba porque tus compañeros tenían potencial, si fuera por mi habrías vuelto a la academia

—¡No! — Sakura gritó soltándose del agarre de Sai— Kakashi-sensei todo eso es mentira, me ha tratado como su hija, es como un padre para mi, ¿Por qué?

— Era para mantenerte al margen, un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción y el dolor, tu solo fuiste confiada, note culpo, es una buena cualidad, pero eh, no para ser una kunoichi

Silencio, todo era silencio, las aves, la brisa, el sonido de los arboles, nada importaba, solo retumbaba el dolor de su corazón.

— Pero... Naruto, tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano...

— Sakura, yo no tengo familia, y si la tuviera no me gustaría que tu fueses parte de ella

— No, no, no...

Sakura cayó rendida al terroso suelo, se sentía destruida, traicionada. Sintió un frío liquido recorrer sus mejillas y al tocarlas pudo notar las lagrimas que derramaba sin querer.

— ¿Otra vez llorando? ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hace?— levantó la voz el azabache observándola con su gélida mirada — es justamente por eso que no nos sirves

— Ya callate — gritó Sai— nunca me caíste bien, Uchiha

— Mhp, si es mi estúpido reemplazo

— No soy ni un reemplazo

— No me interesa, eres débil, como ella, deshacerme de ustedes no será difícil

Sai sacó su pergamino de su espalda y tomó un pincel, al abrirlo sus manos danzaron por el grueso papel creando grandes tigres.

— Arte ninja: pergamino de bestias gigantes

— Con eso no basta — susurró Sasuke componiendo una media sonrisa y desenvainando su katana — terminaré esto de una vez — y como si fuese arte de magia atravesó a las dos bestias con aun solo corte haciéndolas tinta

—Pero qué diablos...

—Sufrirán cien años de dolor — musitó el azabache lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, Kakashi lo observó con recelo

Shikamaru y Neji estaban a unos par de kilómetros del lugar, los cinco chakras ya podían ser percibidos a esa distancia, mientras el ojiperla hacía un barrido con su byakuga por el lugar.

—Shikamaru — lo llamó luego de detenerse abruptamente en una rama — Sasuke está peleando con Sai

— ¿Qué? — el moreno estaba confundido

— Se fueron... pero Sai y Sakura no los están siguiendo

— Un genjutsu — resolvieron al mismo tiempo ambos ninjas volviendo a ponerse en marcha

La vuelta a la aldea fue amarga, para todos. A pesar que los lazos que tenían con la kunoichi no eran tan fuertes, a excepción de Sai, no podían evitar sentir su dolor, decir que lloró todo el camino de vuelta fue poco, los lamentos y las recriminaciones así misma era lo peor del viaje, a Shikamaru ni siquiera le daba el alma para quejarse de su mala suerte, porque al fin y al cabo estaba en una mejor racha que la ojijade. Los tres ex ninjas de Konoja habían desertado y junto con ellos se habían llevado el alma de la pelirrosa.

—Así que desertaron — susurró Lady Tsunade al escuchar el reporte de la misión, sus ojos viajaron donde estaba la Haruno rescostada en el sofá inconsiente despues de tantas emociones juntas — ¿Por qué?

— Según me hicieron entender buscan más poder — respondió Saiquehabía estado presente

— Poder... — musitó la rubia — hay que dar aviso... — dudó, si bien el chico Uchiha no era de su agrado, el que Naruto e incluso Kakashi hayan decidido abandonar la aldea le dolía dentro de si — tienen los mayores secretos de la aldea en su poder, sin mencionar al kyubi —un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios —Shikamaru, llama a tu padre

— Como diga, Hokage-sama

— Los demás pueden retirarse... Ni una palabra de esto

— Por supuesto — respondió Sai, Neji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

— Con permiso — dieron ahora ambos ninjas

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora... Sakura — susurró Tsunade ya sola en la habitación mirando por la ventana

 _Anne J. M._

 _Hola a todos._

 _Veréis, he decidido empezar con otro fic, como vuelvo a trabajar os diré que las actualizaciones serán solo los viernes por la noche, lo sé, lo sé, es horrible, os pido que roguéis con que me despidan, por favor xd_

 _Espero os guste este fic tanto como Universo de acuarelas, y espero impaciente vuestras votaciones o review, me encanta responder a vuestros comentarios._

 _Mil besos, os quiero, hasta la próxima._


End file.
